LA Suicide
by Sir Fizz-A-Lot
Summary: After a night to remember,Zippo Suicide has to deal with the unexpected surprise that follows.But after several Suicide Girls go missing, she is convinced that something serious is happening and goes to the East Coast to her brother for help.Ian/OC


**Author's Note****:** **So my friend and I have been working on this for a year and a half now. The first chapter is FINALLY finished. This is a Numb3rs fic for Ian Edgerton. I got inspiration for the characters from a CSI: NY episode, "Oedipus Hex". The Suicide Girls had me wanting to write a fic based on them but not a CSI fic, that would be a little too obvious. So when I discovered Lou Diamond Phillips in an episode of Numb3rs I was like. "HIM!!! I WANT HIM!" so that morphed into this and to complicate things even more is the fact this will eventually be a crossover with Criminal Minds. Please don't take any offense to what I have written. Oh! I had no idea the Suicide Girls were like...real. So I apologize for tweaking this but its only fiction! So bear with me please. **

**The pairing is Ian Edgerton(who from now on will be referred to as "Edgey") and an OC. The other pairing that I couldn't fit in the summary will happen later on is a slight Reid/Morgan. **

**Lady Rayvynne co-wrote this chapter with me.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own CSI:NY or The Suicide Girls but wish to thank them for giving me this lovely world to play with.**

**

* * *

**

A woman stood off to the side of the dark stage. It was the grand opening of _L.A. Suicide_, a popular club dedicated to the organization of the Suicide Girls. The popular group of goth/rock/glam/pinup women now had a chapter in Los Angeles as well as New York after moving from Portland, Oregon to the big city,. The founder (Missy Suicide) had selected Prudence Suicide to head the L.A. chapter.

From there it blossomed. There were over 100 Suicide Girls in Los Angeles alone. Only a few danced for the club, though. Zippo Suicide was one of the 'privileged' ones. She had joined a couple months before as one of the first 25 Suicide Girls of the official L.A. chapter. Prudence had seen (and liked) her dancing, so she offered Zippo a job. Part-time, of course. Zippo also helped open the S.G. clothing line and worked there during the day.

Zippo sighed. She was nervous. This was her first stage dance and final dress rehearsal, minus the fake blood. Her white-and-pink-boned corset itched and slid a little as she inhaled as deeply as she could.

_Stupid nerves!_ she thought, cursing her nervousness. _The stage is bare, nobody to worry about but me, _she reassured herself. She walked to the center of the stage, marked by a red tape 'X'. A stagehand walked in toting empty boxes and a pair of Starbucks frappachinos.

"Hey, Zippo!" he called out.

Her head snapped up, and she smiled at the curly-haired young man. "Hey, Damien. You gonna give me one of those fraps?"

Shifting the boxes to one hand, he tossed a frap to Zippo, saying, "Vanilla. Your favorite."

"You know me too well," she teased. The dark-haired stagehand dropped the boxes in a pile and came to sit on the stage next to Zippo.

"You look nervous. What's wrong?" He smiled, gently wiping a smear of makeup off her chin.

"This dance," Zippo answered. He quirked an eyebrow and Zippo elaborated. "It's my first stage dance, I've only ever performed on the streets. And Prudie said we'd have guests tonight. I'm worried I'll screw up and make a fool of myself. Then Prudie will give up on me and she'll be so ticked off at me that she'll fire me."

He placed a hand on her arm. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"But what if I screw up?" Zippo argued. "Prudie will never forgive me for that!"

"I've seen you practice. You've been working harder than all the other girls combined," he reassured her.

"Come on, Damien. If I screw up even once tonight, I could lose my job! How is that fine?" she complained.

Damien blinked at her. "You're an excellent dancer. Screw her, I say. Just because she has a stick up her-"

"Damien!" she cut him off.

He managed to feign an innocent face. "What?"

Zippo gave him a 'you're kidding me' look. "She's your _boss_. And mine, too. I'd watch it." Damien gazed steadily at her then shrugged.

"True. But what I said is also true. You should be dancing for yourself, not _Prudence Suicide_." He sneered her name like it was filth. Zippo furrowed her eyebrows in surprise and confusion at his tone, but his words rang true. Before she could respond, he stood up and retrieved the boxes he'd dropped.

"I have to get back to work so I don't get fired, but don't worry. You'll do great." He gave her a thumbs-up before turning and walking off the stage. Zippo sat there silently.

_That was one of the strangest pep talks I've ever gotten,_ Zippo thought. She sighed and shrugged, hearing the 'Get on with it!' in her head. She got up, resigning herself to dance.

**Several Hours Later**

The neon sign blinked _L.A. Suicide_, the line stretched halfway down the block. Zippo stood at the doorway in her street clothes, looking out at the boulevard.

"Don't psych yourself out."

Zippo whipped around, heart pounding. The club was nearly deserted, as it hadn't actually opened yet. A few tech guys across the room were adjusting the audio for her dance, while guys in the rafters were positioning the strobe lights. But no one was close enough to have whispered to her. "What the hell?" she muttered. "Please don't tell me I have a stalker."

Zippo looked back at the clock, noting the time. _Best go finish getting ready._ She walked backstage to the dressing rooms, where several girls were lazing about at the vanity tables. She noticed that they were still in their street clothes.

"Why aren't you guys getting dressed?"

"Because they're lazy asses," a voice answered her.

Zippo turned and saw a familiar face. "Pepper!" Zippo squealed and hugged the 'dressed' woman, she was wearing a matching lingerie outfit from Zippo's rehearsal but in mirrored colors.

"Hey, Zip. I'm baaa-aaack!" Pepper laughed. "Yeah, these Suicide Girls aren't quite up to scratch, are they?"

"No kidding," Zippo muttered. "I mean, we're used to girls who can dance to exhaustion – and _then_ for another four hours. Yet these girls have no ambition, and they're onstage for what? Maybe half an hour? It's ridiculous."

"We probably shouldn't have rejoined when we left N.Y.C." Pepper mused.

Zippo nodded emphatically. "Totally. It was such a waste."

One of the girls sitting at the vanities turned, holding a tube of blood-red lipstick. "Hey, you have no idea how hard we worked to get here. The requirements for becoming Suicide Girls were strenuous. Don't knock what you haven't done!"

Pepper snickered nastily. "Don't knock what you haven't done? Little girl, I was an S.G. back when being a Suicide Girl meant something. Trust me, they eased up the requirements for you brats. Just watch Zip dance later. You're nothing compared to her."

Zippo blinked at Pepper, giving her a blank look. "F'sho?"

Pepper giggled. "Yes, f'sho. And don't ever let me hear that phrase come out of your mouth again. It makes you sound stupid."

"Well…." Zippo trailed off.

Pepper glared at her. "Don't even _think_ about giving me that crap. You are _not_ stupid."

"Ok," Zippo said. "I won't give you that crap-"

Just then, the door opening interrupted them. All heads swiveled to face the person in the door.

Prudence Suicide swept a piercing look across the room. "Do you realize that I can hear you all _down the hall_? Knock it off and grow up. You are supposed to be civilized young women, (except for you, Pepper) not vicious teenage bitches."

"Whaddya know? I don't qualify as a civilized young woman." Pepper wisecracked.

Prudence ignored her and continued, "Now Missy and I both want you to be the best of the best. Not a bunch of chicks a bad dance away from becoming cheap whores."

The boss's voice rang throughout the room, causing each of the dancers to straighten. But the girl who had started the argument, Vanity Suicide, stood up. The other dancers quickly followed suit.

"It's not right! They can talk however they want about us, but we can't say anything about it! And you agree with them!"

Prudence waved a hand at them, "I agree with them because it is true. Prove them wrong. In reality, are you anything but wanna-be hot dancers?" She turned to Zippo and Pepper. "We have some…_special_ guests coming tonight just to check the club out. Please do your absolute best!"

"We will. We always do," Pepper responded.

"Who are the 'special guests'?" Zippo asked quietly.

"I know," Prudie replied to Pepper's statement. "I'm sorry, Zippo, I can't say."

Zippo sighed and nodded, moving to her vanity, where her footlocker was kept. "See you later, Prudie!" Pepper called after Prudence, who was making her way out the door and down the hall.

After collecting the costume, Zippo left the dressing room and strolled into the bathroom down the hall.

_Still doesn't like to change in front of the other girls_ Pepper thought while smirking to herself. _Some things never change_.

The lights flickered in the hall. _Strange. Prudie had these replaced just last week…_ Zippo shook her head and closed the door.

**Later On Five Minutes Before Show**

As Zippo bent over to try to reach her toes with her abnormally short arms, _Note the sarcasm_, she heard shrieking from the dressing room in the back of the club. _Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch…..That's all Vanity ever does. S_he thought, to amuse and distract herself from the boring stretches.

Pepper sauntered in covering her ears, over-exaggerating her annoyance at the diva in the dressing room. Noticing that Zippo was doing her stretches, Pepper came behind her and placed her hand between Zippo's shoulder blades, pushing down.

Zippo toppled over, cursing. "Sonuva _bitch! _Pepper!"

Pepper snickered at her."What? Wouldn't want you to lose your _balance_, would we, Zippo?" Zippo glared up at Pepper from the floor. Pepper feigned an innocent face.

"You _bitch!_" Zippo laughed.

"And loving every minute of it!" Pepper announced. The two shared a laugh. She offered her friend a hand up.

"_Now_ what's up with Vanity?" Zippo asked as she was helped up.

"The fucking diva herself has decided to throw a bitch fit and is now trashing the dressing room."

"Oh dang…again?"

"Mhmm. She claims that Jazzy stole her lipstick or something. What-the-fuck-_ever_, what she needs to do is get off her fucking pedestal and join the rest of us peons and just do her job," Pepper informed Zippo.

"She's just a diva. Hey, didn't Prudie say, last time she had a tantrum, that if she threw another one…?" Zippo asked.

"Uh-huh. I think so."

"Oooooh….wait for it, wait for it…." Pepper grinned.

"_**ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" **_Came a scream from the back.

"Right on time," Pepper snickered.

Zippo and Pepper threw each other a look before running to the dressing room in 4-inch spike heels. They made it back to the dressing room just in time to see the fireworks.

"WHAT?!" Vanity screamed again.

"You're not working this show. I'd say 'I'm sorry' but I'm not. I warned you about your tantrums but apparently you don't listen." Prudie stood in front of the group of dancers.

"You won't have a show without me. You can't!" She objected.

"We can…and we will. Zippo is the lead, anyway. We don't need you now. Think about your attitude and come see me later." Turning to the girls, "Now…you all, get your asses together and get onstage. We have guests to entertain."

**Later On**

**After the Main Event**

The typical post-dance chatter of tired but excited girls filled the back dressing room, where girls stripped out of skimpy outfits and dressed in jeans and sweaters. But over in one dark corner of the room, things weren't so copasetic. Zippo was frantically rummaging through her footlocker to find her t-shirt, which apparently was nowhere near the rest of her clothes. "Pepper!" She called out.

"What?" Pepper shouted back.

"Did you take my favorite purple shirt? You know, the one with the handkerchief hem?"

"Oh, yeah. I _totally_ took the shirt that you love _so_ much you _sleep_ with. If I stole it, you would kill me." Pepper said with sarcasm dripping from every word, "No, Zip! I did not take your shirt. Did somebody finally throw it in the incinerator?"

"Hey!" Zippo protested. "You gave me that shirt! So look who's talking!"

Pepper snickered. "And now I realize just how much of a mistake that was."

In response, Zippo oh-so-maturely poked her head over the top of the table and stuck her tongue out at Pepper, her tongue ring glinting in the fluorescent light.

Pepper smirked. "You should be careful. Wouldn't want your tongue ring getting caught in your snakebite _again_, would we?"

"Damn it. You _had_ to bring that up again. Didn't you?"

Pepper nodded gleefully. "Sorry, I saw an opportunity, and you know how I am about temptation."

"There seems to be a lot of temptation lately…"

"What can I say? I'm so good, Satan can't help but tempt me." With a wink and a wiggle of the hips, Pepper reached for her jeans.

"That's what you always say, I swear you married him or something."

"...What the fuck?" Pepper's eyes nearly bugged out of her head in shock as her friend's comment sunk in, "Are you _serious_? Oh my….I can_not_ believe you actually went there!I'm not that bad!"

"Yeah, I went there….I fucking bought property there and built a mansion. That's right, biotch!" Zippo laughed.

"That….was a long taunt. Have you found your gawd-awful shirt yet?"

"No, I haven't. It's gone." Zippo sighed. "I guess it's a good thing that I haven't taken off my corset yet, 'cuz it looks like I'll be going home in it. Damn! They stole my coat too!"

The door creaked open, revealing Prudie. "Zippo, can you come with me? I'd like to introduce you to our guests."

Zippo sighed again. "Great, just fucking great."

"Hey, ya never know…could be a group of hot guys." Pepper tried to cheer her up.

"You're talking to _The_ Virgin. What good would a group of hot guys do for me?"

Pepper grinned, obviously thinking something absolutely filthy and naughty. "Well, you never know. You just might be surprised at the uses you have for cute F.B.I agents." As she spoke, she winced at her ability to misspeak.

"F.B.I. agents? Are you fucking kidding me?" Zippo swung around to glare at Prudie. "We have F.B.I agents here and you didn't say anything to me?!"

"Well I knew that if I told you that, you would totally flub your dance. Its opening night, I couldn't have you blow it."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." Zippo said sarcastically. Pepper gave a half smile before pulling her into a hug.

"Sorry girlie. Cheer up, they wanna meet _you." _

Zippo smiled weakly before following Prudie out, down the hall and to Prudie's office. When they walked in, Zippo could feel the men stare at her. She looked down at the ground shyly, not used to the attention.

"So…._ gentlemen_, this is Zippo Suicide, the lead girl from tonight's main dance."

Silence followed the introduction. Zippo stood uncomfortably in front of the four men. Their attention was focused exclusively on Zip and so she twitched at how visible she suddenly was. _Er...All these people staring at me... _she whined mentally. She quickly became self-conscious about the streaks of blood covering her clothes.

"It wasn't fatal, I promise." She told them; a shot at levity

Two of the four men laughed, a muscled man with broad shoulders and light brown hair and a lean tan man with dark hair. The other two men looked slightly confused and almost as uncomfortable as Zip felt. The tan man snickered before asking, "Did he reach for the weapon, too?" The other man, who had laughed before, chuckled again.

His joke and response from the other man broke the tension between them and the others laughed as well. Zip relaxed and bonelessly collapsed onto a plush couch, then scrambled to right herself and promptly tripped over her spike heels, landing on the knees of the tan officer. Zip blushed and laughed nervously. The tan officer smirked slightly but offered his hand to her.

"Sorry…I'm really sorry."

"It's perfectly alright if you fall all over me. You're not the only young lady who does."

The broad shouldered agent two seats over snorted, trying to control his laughter. The tan agent turned his glare on him, but he had turned his attention to Zip, who was indignant with hands on hips glaring (almost flirtatiously) at the tan agent. The broad shouldered agent laughed at her response to the tan agent's remark.

"Who do you guys think you are?!" She demanded

"Don't think, we _know_ we're FBI. Special Agent Don Eppes, this here is Special Agent Ian Edgerton and…-"

"Mr. Muscle Head is Colby Granger." The formerly silent, curly-haired man in the corner introduced him.

"Don't start, Mop Top," Colby warned, turning to face him. Looking back at Zip, "That is Charlie Eppes, mathematician and consultant for the FBI."

"Zippo Suicide. Dancer, lingerie model," She introduced herself, smirking as her last statement caused the men to do a double take and stare, but not at her face. "Eyes up boys. The girls don't appreciate being stared at."

There was a not-so-delicate snort of laughter coming from the doorway. Pepper came sauntering into the room looking like the cat who ate the canary. "So how's it going?" She prompted, obviously hoping to stir things up with Zippo.

"Don't. Go. There."

"Okay." Pepper just smiled.

Everyone was silent, and Zippo felt increasingly uncomfortable.

"I think I'm gonna head on home." Zip announced, going to stand. Pepper; still standing, shrugged.

"Suit yourself." She flashed Zip a dirty grin before plopping down on the couch next to Charlie and twisted one of his curls flirtatiously between her fingers.

"Oy vey! Pepper!" Zip laughed, exasperated and left the room. She returned to the dressing room to collect her purse. All the girls grew silent when she walked in.

"Hi?" Zip said confused. Almost every time after rehearsal the girls would leave soon after. The "meeting" had been at least 20 minutes and all the girls in the dressing room were dressed in their street clothes.

"So? Who were they?"

"Were they hot?"

"What'd they look like?"

"Were they old and creepy?"

"SHUT UP!!!" Zippo shouted at the girls after they bombarded her with questions and their mental cogs turning to think of more. Their mouths gaped open at the outburst. "It doesn't matter." She huffed and she grabbed her purse and left.

**Outside**

The cool Californian air touched her heated skin, making her only sounds she heard were traffic on a busy street and her heels clicking on the pavement.

"I wish my shirt and coat weren't stolen," Zip grumbled, hugging herself to keep warm. "

She walked past the bar at the end of the street when the drunks that had been kicked out whistled as she walked by. Grouchy from the late hour and the theft of her clothing, she glared viciously at them as she sped up to get to the lighted corner. One of the clamorous men called out to her as she did her best to ignore them. _Mental note: take a cab home from work._ She thought._ I have __**got**__ to avoid these kinds of people._

"Hey Honey! How much for a ride?"

Zip made a noise of disgust and tossed a phrase over her shoulder that she learned from the guy who sat behind her in Junior Chemistry during high school. She sped up a bit when she head the chorus of "Ohhhh"'s and "You just gonna let her talk to you like that, man?"

The man who was dissed by Zip ran ahead of her and turned to her, blocking her path. "I wouldn't say that to me, you little bitch."

"I can and will." She retorted, "Especially when you talk to me like that. I am no little bitch. And if you think you can call me that, it just proves you're an ignorant, chauvinistic pig who wants his girl in the kitchen, cooking, bare foot, and pregnant." Then she made to turn on her heel, but a sharp pain in her arm made her look down, and then up again. She coldly stared into the enraged, pudgy face of the drunk gripping her arm. "You want to take your hands off me right now," she ground out.

"Really? That so, honeycakes? And if I don't, what are you gonna do about it?" The fat, short man attempted to sneer, but all it did was make his mouth resemble a small, deformed tropical fruit.

Zippo remembered that she was still wearing her heels, and she took the opportunity to firmly slam the sharp portion of her shoe into the man's instep. He released her for a moment in order to wince and curse. "That's what I'll do, you asshole."

He snatched at her arm again, but she managed to twist away long enough to drop her purse. "Damn," she muttered as she stooped to grab it. When she bent down, the drunk man managed to grab her jeans.

_Oh no he didn't_ Zip thought before whirling around and giving him a right hook across the face.

He staggered back and clutch the side of his face. "Wh-? How did that happen?"

"My fist connected with your face. That's how. Idiot." Zip scoffed at him.

The man snarled roughly and reached for her, but his grubby hands never made contact with her body because the tan officer from the club had his wrist in an iron-like grip.

"Is there a problem" He paused to look him up and down, "...sir?" He asked the man as he tightened his grip slightly.

The man's knees buckled a bit in agony. "If that whore didn't-" He was cut off by his own gasp of pain as the tan officer twisted his wrist and pulled his arm upwards behind his back in a chicken wing maneuver.

"Ah. See now we're gonna have a problem if more words like that come out of your mouth." He warned the drunk. "Now you're going back inside and ask the nice bartender to call you a cab so you can go home, right?"

The drunk frowned and opened his mouth to protest when the tan officer quickly jerked his wrist up behind his back and the man gasped. "Y-yes!" he winced.

"Yes what?"

"Yes I'll go home." He paused, "Aren't you going to let me go?"

"I think you're forgetting something." The officer told him giving a meaningful look towards Zippo.

"I-I am?" the drunk offered hesitantly.

"Yes, that's right. You are. Now, apologize to my girlfriend for harassing her." He instructed the drunk.

"I-I'm sorry..." The drunk mumbled.

"Good enough." The officer said as he jerked the drunk's arm up behind his back once for good measure and then dropped him.

"Come on," the tan officer went up to her and grabbed her hand. "Just go with it." He whispered to her.

"Thanks, hun!" She said, just loud enough for the group of drunks to hear her. Then she kissed him full on the mouth.

"That's a souvenir," She whispered after she pulled away and they started walking down the street.

"Uh-huh. Hey, you wanna go for coffee, since I have you all to myself?" He asked.

"I dunno..."She replied. "I'm really tired. I just want to go home."

"Well...." he said. "If you came with me and got some coffee and doughnuts, you wouldn't be so tired."

Zippo giggled. "Spoken like a true cop," She paused. "Sure why not? You're not some creepy stalker guy though...are you?"

"No." He pulled out his wallet and showed her his badge and I.D.

Zippo giggled again,"You carry that with you, even off duty?"

"Hey! One never knows when it might be handy." He protested. "I carry my gun too."

"Can I see it?" She asked flirtatiously.

"I dunno," he said dubiously. "It's so big, you might get scared." He winked to let her know he was joking.

Zip tossed her head, her hot pink and black curls bouncing. "Oh really? I doubt that."

"Mhmmm," He said. "Oh, look! There's the coffee shop. Trust me, they have great doughnuts."

"But if they're so great, how am I supposed to keep my girlish figure?" she asked jokingly as she followed him inside.

"Oh, I'm sure we could figure something out." He smirked.

"Uh-huh," She said.

Conversation stopped as a cute waitress bounced up. "Hi! Can I find you some seats?"

"Sure," Edgerton rumbled. "Someplace quiet, out of the way, maybe dark." He flashed a quick smile to take the edge off of his words.

The waitress giggled. "All right, I think I know exactly where to put you." She led them to a small table in a shadowy corner. She stood with her pen poised over the note pad. "Okay,what can I get you two?"

Edgerton thought about it for a moment. "Black. Lots of sugar."

"Sure thing. And you, miss?"

"Soy caramel macchiato with three shots of expresso- and do you have nonfat whipped cream?"

"No, miss, we don't," the waitress replied as she scribbled down Zippo's words.

"Well that's just retarded. What _do_ you have?" Zippo asked as Edgerton regarded her with a strange expression.

"We have natural cream and Reddi-Whip," the waitress answered frostily.

"Fine, fine. I'll take Reddi-Whip."

The waitress nodded grudgingly and left.

Edgerton raised his eyebrows. "You like nonfat whipped cream? If you're going to go nonfat, why don't you make the whole coffee nonfat?"

"Because it tastes gross," Zippo replied. "It's okay for the whipped cream to be nonfat because it won't make the whole coffee taste nasty."

"You don't need nonfat," Edgerton blurted unthinkingly, then averting his gaze to hide his embarrassment.

"Thank you," Zippo said quietly.

"No problem." He paused, looking back at her."So is your friend always so...?"

"Out there? Confident in her sexuality? Weird?" Zippo offered.

Edgerton laughed. "Well, I guess 'confident in her sexuality' fits the best."

"They all do," Zippo informed him. "And yes, she is. She was that way when I met her _way_ back in elementary school. She was there when I blubbered through my shots, when I got my snakebites done, and then when I got my tongue ring caught in my snakebites. Which takes quite a bit of talent. Come to think of it, Pepper's been with me through all of the most humiliating, Zip-ish things I've done."

Edgerton snickered. "I imagine that makes for many entertaining stories. Maybe blackmail material?"

"Some," Zippo admitted, "But you'll never get it out of her."

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Edgerton inquired leaning forward, his forearms bracing him on the table. "Because I think I can."

"Oh" Zippo dared, also leaning forward. "What'll you use to get the information out of her? Torture? Sleep deprivation? Jedi mind tricks? She's been through that in our last year of high school...except maybe the Jedi part."

"No,"Edgerton answered. "I had decided to use my charming smiles and devastating good looks." He grinned broadly to prove his point.

Zippo giggled into her hand as she sat back. "Right."

"What?" Edgerton feigned a hurt expression. "You don't think I'm good-looking?"

She giggled again. "Very much so, actually," she admitted.

"Really?" Edgerton asked interestedly.

"Mhmm," Zippo mumbled and blushed.

There were footsteps and then their coffee orders were placed in front of them.

"Enjoy." The waitress said less than enthusiastically.

There at the little table in the corner they sat talking for several hours. The waitresses changed shifts but still they talked, completely oblivious to the time. The sun just started to rise when they stood up from the table leaving the money there.

"Now to ensure you a safe walk home, I will go with you." Edgerton offered formally, holding out his arm.

_Well I really do like his company..._ Zippo thought, smiling at the sudden "Okay." and linked arms with him.

Reaching Zippo's house in record time, she paused at the door.

"Thanks. Today was...well I guess, yesterday was fun. For the most part." She said facing the door. Turning to look at him as he answered her, Zip got caught in his lust-darkened brown eyes.

"I had fun."

There was a tension-filled moment as Edgerton leaned forward and captured her lips in a heated kiss. He moved back slightly, breaking it.

"Wow." was the only word that came out of Zip's mouth. He kissed her again, this time pressing his body against hers, trapping her between him and the door. Her purse fell from her slackened grip. The sound of her purse hitting the ground snapped her out of it, she jerked away in surprise.

"I need to get inside." She said softly.

"Why? I like it here." He murmured before pressing another kiss to her lips.

"You could join me." Zippo suggested uncharacteristically bold.

Edgerton smirked as she bet to retrieve her purse and fish out her keys. Trying to unlock the door became an Olympic event taking all her concentration to insert the key in the lock and turning it with Edgerton's lips on her neck, doing some very distracting ministrations. As soon as the door was opened, Edgerton lifted her and her legs went around his waist. Between hot kisses and exploring hands, Zip directed him to her room. Clothes were draped over furniture and abandoned in the doorway. All nerves were reassured as their bodies moved together in the growing light as the sun shone brightly in the windows.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Thanks for reading! Should I keep going with it? Let me know! Please?**


End file.
